AbrahamFinch.txt
__TOC__ DialogueFinchAbraham |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0010C871 |before=Abigail: Abraham Finch, just how big do you plan to let that junk pile of yours get? |response=''{Henpecked husband}'' Woman, I must've told you a dozen times by now, if it gets too big, I'll start a new pile down by the razorgrain patch. |after=Abigail: That's what you said last year, when your pile was half that big. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C86F |before=Abigail: What I want to know is, how big is too big? Because I'm thinking it's too big already. |response=''{Henpecked husband}'' Fine, fine. I'll get to moving it when my day ain't filled from sun-up to sun-down with all the other work that goes on around here. |after=Abigail: Oh, why do I even bother. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010C866 |before=Abigail: Took me an hour to stop crying over it. |response=''{Consoling you wife after your son died}'' Oh, Abbey... |after=Abigail: How could we let it happen? How could we fail our own son so completely? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C864 |trow=2 |before=Abigail: How could we let it happen? How could we fail our own son so completely? |response=''{Gentle, consoling}'' We did the best we could by him, but Jake was a grown man and he made his decision. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Gentle, consoling}'' I know it's hard, but we can't go on blaming ourselves. |after=Abigail: I just don't see how I'll ever be able to forgive myself. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C862 |before=Abigail: I just don't see how I'll ever be able to forgive myself. |response=''{Gentle, consoling}'' I know, Abbey. I know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0010D4C2 |before=Abigail: Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or did that scrap heap of yours get about ten pieces of junk larger since last week? |response=''{Guilty, sheepish}'' What uh... what makes you think that, sweetheart? |after=Abigail: Don't you play coy with me, husband. There ain't been any traders by here with that much scrap, not lately. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010D4C0 |trow=4 |before=Abigail: If those gunners catch you stealin' their metal, you know what they'll do. |response=''{Confident}'' You've got nothing to worry about, Abbey. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I've been going there since long before those gunners took over. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I know every secret tunnel, hiding spot and escape route there is. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Even if they do spot me, they couldn't catch me. I'm just too smart for 'em. |after=Abigail: One of these days, you're going to find out that you aren't half as clever as you think you are. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0010D4BE |trow=2 |before=Abigail: When that happens, it's ain't just going to be you that suffers, it's going to be all of us. |response=''{Firm}'' That's enough, now. I haven't been caught yet, and I ain't going to be. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Firm}'' That should be good enough for you. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010C86D |before= |response=''{Annoyed}'' Where'd you put those fusion cells I set out the other day? |after=Abigail: I put them back in your junk pile, dear. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C86B |trow=2 |before=Abigail: You know the rule. Anything that ain't on the workbench is fair game when I'm cleaning. |response=Well couldn't you have asked me first, woman? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed}'' I had to dig around in that pile for two hours straight to find those damn things! |after=Abigail: Really? If I had to stop and ask about every piece of scrap you left laying around, I'd need a week just to tidy up the house! |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C869 |before=Abigail: That's why we made that rule in the first place. And I might remind you, Abraham Lowell Finch, that you agreed to it! |response=''{Defensive, flustered}'' Alright, alright! I get the point, woman. |after=Abigail: Hmph. I'll believe it when I see it. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0010C861 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Warning}'' Keep a watch to the east while you're working today, son. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concern}'' I saw something down by the waterline. Looked big, too. |after=Daniel: Mirelurk. Got to be. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C85F |before=Daniel: They've been getting closer lately. Probably scoping us out. |response=Well, they get too close, they're going to get a taste of hot lead. |after=Daniel: Yes sir. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00167884 |before=Daniel: We got an extra shovel anywhere in the scrap? |response=Pretty sure we do, yeah. |after=Daniel: Know where it is? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167882 |before=Daniel: Know where it is? |response=''{Amused}'' Not a clue. |after=Daniel: Doesn't it ever occur to you that all this junk isn't doing us any good if we can't find something when we need it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167880 |before=Daniel: Doesn't it ever occur to you that all this junk isn't doing us any good if we can't find something when we need it? |response=''{Reassuring}'' You just need to dig around a little. It's there somewhere. |after=Daniel: Yeah... I think it'd be faster to shovel dirt with my hands. |abxy=A1a}} DN121 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0002C28A |trow=2 |before=Daniel: What? Jake's back? Oh thank god. |response=''{Disbelief}'' What the... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Boy I told you that if you ever showed your face here again I'd- |after=Jake: Papa, please. I- I know I screwed up pretty big. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0002C286 |before=Abigail: Abraham Francis Finch that is enough! |response=''{Request Retake. About to start into a big rant when his wife cuts him off. Second line should be ramping up on anger. / Angry}'' I don't care what you thought. I told you- |after=Jake: Mama it- |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0002A6C2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I've got it right here. |response=''{Disbelief}'' You do? Well that's... that's good. |after=Player Default: He made his choice. It's over. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I've got it right here. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Watch your back with The Forged. They're a treacherous bunch of cusses. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0002A6BF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm looking for some dampening coils, have you seen any? |response=''{Puzzled}'' Funny you should ask. I used to have some, but the same group who took my sword took the dampening coils as well. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking for some dampening coils, have you seen any? |response=''{Friendly}'' Out in Saugus Ironworks, you can see it over there past the highway. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=0015B86F |before=Abraham: Here's something for your help. |response=''{Grateful}'' I know this wasn't really Minutemen business. But I'm still mighty grateful. You can count on my help down the line. |after=Abraham: Keep the sword. Gotta move on and it'll just remind us of him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00133E9E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I- I understand. Thank you for... well, thank you for trying. |response=''{Down trodden, you just found out your son died or isn't coming back / Apologetic}'' Here's something for your help. |after=Abraham: I know this wasn't really Minutemen business. But I'm still mighty grateful. You can count on my help down the line. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I- I understand. Thank you for... well, thank you for trying. |response=''{Down trodden, you just found out your son died or isn't coming back / InPain}'' Here, it's everything we agreed to. |after=Abraham: I know this wasn't really Minutemen business. But I'm still mighty grateful. You can count on my help down the line. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00133E9D |before=Abraham: I know this wasn't really Minutemen business. But I'm still mighty grateful. You can count on my help down the line. |response=''{Somber}'' Keep the sword. Gotta move on and it'll just remind us of him. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002C2B8 |trow=2 |before=MaleBoston: You're back huh? |response=''{Worried}'' You uh... did you.. what happened with Jake? |after=Player Default: He made his choice. It's over. |abxy=A1a}} |before=MaleBoston: You're back huh? |response=''{He wants to know if his son was killed, but isn't sure if he really wants to know. / Worried}'' So uh.. what... what happened with Jake? |after=Player Default: He made his choice. It's over. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0002C2B7 |before=Player Default: He made his choice. It's over. |response=''{Sad}'' I- I understand. Thank you for... well, thank you for trying. |after=Abraham: Here's something for your help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002C28E |before=Player Default: He's dead. That's what happens to raiders. |response=''{Depressed}'' Goddamn. I'd hoped he'd come around when he realized what that life meant but I... |after=Abraham: Here's something for your help. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0002C28D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: He changed his mind in the end, but it was too late to help him. |response=''{Relieved}'' Not much consolation, but... at least he didn't hurt anyone. |after=Abraham: Here's something for your help. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: He changed his mind in the end, but it was too late to help him. |response=''{Relieved}'' Well that's something. Maybe getting a fresh start'll be what he needs. |after=Abraham: Here's something for your help. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: He changed his mind in the end, but it was too late to help him. |response=''{Disbelief}'' Look, you don't need to spare my feelings. I- I knew what the outcome was likely to be when he ran off. |after=Abraham: Here's something for your help. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=0002C28C |before=Player Default: Does it really matter to you any more? |response=''{Depressed}'' ... No. I guess not. |after=Abraham: Here's something for your help. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0002C282 |before=MaleBoston: She's right. I've been a fool. There's no way I can thank you enough. |response=''{Grateful}'' Here's the caps we agreed on, plus a bit for helping my boy. |after=Abraham: I think you should hang onto that sword. It'd put a smile on Granddad's face to know it was being used to help people. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000498E7 |before=Abraham: Here's the caps we agreed on, plus a bit for helping my boy. |response=''{Grateful}'' I think you should hang onto that sword. It'd put a smile on Granddad's face to know it was being used to help people. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=28 |topic=0002D9CD |before=MaleBoston: Hey, you! |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh sorry, thought you might be one of those Forged maniacs, but you don't have the burns. |after=Abraham: A group of them took over the old ironworks, and they'll shoot ya as soon as look at ya. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002A6DA |before=Abraham: Oh sorry, thought you might be one of those Forged maniacs, but you don't have the burns. |response=''{Defiant}'' A group of them took over the old ironworks, and they'll shoot ya as soon as look at ya. |after=Player Default: I'm with the Minutemen. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002A6D5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm with the Minutemen. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help. |response=''{Surprised}'' Well, I'll be jiggered. Didn't really expect anybody to come. |after=Abraham: That bastard son of mine, Jake, snuck out in the middle of the night to join them. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm with the Minutemen. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help. |response=''{Friendly}'' Least I can do. Might as well save you the trouble they've caused me. |after=Abraham: That bastard son of mine, Jake, snuck out in the middle of the night to join them. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0002A6D4 |before=Player Default: It takes a lot more than a bunch of punks to scare me. |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Maybe that's because you ain't got a farm and a family to think about. Even so, those guys are serious. |after=Abraham: That bastard son of mine, Jake, snuck out in the middle of the night to join them. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0002A6D3 |before=Player Default: To think, the ironworks used to be such a nice place. |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Look, I'm being serious here. These guys don't mess around. |after=Abraham: That bastard son of mine, Jake, snuck out in the middle of the night to join them. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0002A6D2 |before=Player Default: Who are the Forged? |response=''{Disgust}'' Bunch a trumped up raiders. Obsessed with fire and metal. |after=Abraham: That bastard son of mine, Jake, snuck out in the middle of the night to join them. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0002A6D0 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Well, I'll be jiggered. Didn't really expect anybody to come. |response=''{Irritated / Angry}'' That bastard son of mine, Jake, snuck out in the middle of the night to join them. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' He grabbed my granddad's old sword. It's the closest thing I've got to an heirloom. |after=Abraham: If you really are with the Minutemen and you want to help, well, it would mean a lot to me if you could get that sword back. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Well, I'll be jiggered. Didn't really expect anybody to come. |response=''{Question}'' What do you say? Can you get my Granddad's sword back for me? |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0002A6CB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |response=''{Surprised}'' What? Really? |after=Player Default: He made his choice. It's over. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |response=''{Grateful}'' You're doing me a big favor and I'll make it up to you as best as I can. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0002A6CA |before=Player Default: You mean, this sword right here? |response=If I were younger I would. Look, if you happen across my sword, I'd pay to have it back. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |topic=0002A6C9 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |response=''{Thinking}'' I see what you're getting' at. 200 caps if you can bring it back for me. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |response=''{Impressed}'' Alright, alright. How's 250 caps sound? |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |response=''{Disbelief}'' You want my shirt while you're at it? Fine. 400 but not a single cap more. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |response=''{Irritated}'' Y'know you got some nerve. I'm just a hard working man trying to feed my family. 150 caps, take it or leave it. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=X6a}} |topic=0002A6C8 |trow=9 |before=Player Default: What about your son, Jake? You don't care what happens to him? |response=''{Disgust}'' I didn't raise my boys to be raiders. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What about your son, Jake? You don't care what happens to him? |response=''{Thinking}'' They're lead by a guy named Slag. Came in from outside of the commonwealth a few months back and started recruiting. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Mostly they've just been strong arming folks, but with how quick they've been growing it's just a matter of time till the raids get worse. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: What about your son, Jake? You don't care what happens to him? |response=One of them old pre-war swords, rigged up to shoot flames from the blade. Probably why Jake thought they'd let him join. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So, what do you say? |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: What about your son, Jake? You don't care what happens to him? |response=150 caps. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: What about your son, Jake? You don't care what happens to him? |response=200 caps. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: What about your son, Jake? You don't care what happens to him? |response=250 caps. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=Y6a}} |before=Player Default: What about your son, Jake? You don't care what happens to him? |response=400 caps. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=Y7a}} |topic=0001A9E2 |trow=2 |before=Abraham: He grabbed my granddad's old sword. It's the closest thing I've got to an heirloom. |response=''{Hopeful / Impressed}'' If you really are with the Minutemen and you want to help, well, it would mean a lot to me if you could get that sword back. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Abraham: He grabbed my granddad's old sword. It's the closest thing I've got to an heirloom. |response=''{Hopeful / Question}'' I don't guess you'd be crazy enough to try and get it back for me? I've got caps, if that's what you want. |after=Player Default: I already cleared that place out. I've got your sword right here. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0002A6B9 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm looking for some Dampening Coils that I think may be near here. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Well, you've got unfortunate timing friend. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I had some up until a few days ago. They were stolen along with a bunch of other stuff. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Group a trumped up raiders called the Forged. They took over the old ironworks north of here. |after=Player Default: I'm with the Minutemen. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0002A6B8 |before=Player Default: Back off, it's none of your concern. |response=''{Apologetic}'' Alright, didn't mean to pry, but I can't help if I don't know what you're after. |after= |abxy=B1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAbrahamFinch.txt